The background to the invention will be illustrated with reference to appliances which are cookers. However, the invention is also applicable to other electricity and/or fuel powered appliances which can be dangerous if they are left unattended.
It is irresponsible to allow cookers to remain unattended while they are in use. Cookers which are left unattended for a period of time can constitute serious safety hazards. For example, an overheated pan containing oil, such as a chip pan, can burn, causing a serious fire which may injure or kill people in the same building, as well as damaging property.
Cookers may be left unattended inadvertently when a user forgets that they have left the cooker on, falls asleep or becomes incapacitated, e.g. due to an accident. It is desirable to provide a safety device which would switch the cooker off if the user did not attend the cooker and thereby promote responsible cooking.
An aim of the invention is to provide a safety device which is useful for reducing the risk resulting from an appliance being left unattended. Another aim of some embodiments of the invention is to provide a safety device which promotes responsible cooking.
The safety device is particularly applicable for use with people who are considered at risk of leaving a cooker unattended, perhaps because they may forget that their cooker is switched on or fall asleep, or because they risk being incapacitated by injury.